User talk:Mr.Zalgopasta
Before You Post: Please for the love of Cthulhu create a new header when you start a new conversation. You don't need to do so when you respond just... "when you start a new conversation". Also, please leave your signature. This'll all help in making my talk page less confuzzling. Thank you for your time :))))))) ALSO: Note that I ALWAYS, without exception, respond to a message on my own talk page. So if you're waiting for me to get back to you... check here. My Talk Archives: Cousin Zalgy's Talk Archive 1 GOTCHA AGAIN! I'm sure you get lonely occasionally, so if you want some company too... err... LOOK at you, you know exactly where to look. She'll be right here every time you look at your talk page~ (Gotcha again! and every other time you see your talk page) :Trollface -- Evra the Kid (talk) 02:34, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Art Nice art! Thanks. Be sure to leave a new heading and leave your sig. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 18:51, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Help thanks for helping me Shadowmentor (talk) 03:19, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Anytime. Btw... please leave a new heading. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 03:23, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Question I never, ever leave any messages on anyone's pages but I had a question (as you can tell by the header). I really don't care about the trophies or whatever we get on this site. I just love to edit pages or grammatical errors. Would I be able to do that without getting penalysed for making several edits to different articles? Or at it says, "pointless edits." Whizcuz (talk) 04:29, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Lol no. We welcome any user who's willing to edit the shit outta the articles in order to make them better. Just don't post multiple edits simultameously. If you are going to do multiple edits on a page you can do it all at once and publish it as one edit. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 19:43, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Regarding my story. You remember the story: "SpongeBob Loses Hope" right? well, i fixed EVERY error, so i would like for you to take a look at it, and please remove the "needs editing" catagory. thanks, Zalgo's account (talk) 01:37, August 19, 2012 (UTC)Zalgo's AccountZalgo's account (talk) 01:37, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I'll take a look at it. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 01:39, August 19, 2012 (UTC) please please unbann me. NOW YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE Four reasons as to why I won't unban you: 1) It was a deserved ban. 2) You're annoying me. 3) You took up way too much space on my talk page. 4) You didn't leave your sig. Be happy I didn't ban you for a longer time. Also if you wanna vent do it via email. I could use the laugh. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 02:15, August 19, 2012 (UTC) About the story... what exactly was wrong with it? And why does it still need editing? Zalgo's account (talk) 11:46, August 19, 2012 (UTC)Zalfo's accountZalgo's account (talk) 11:46, August 19, 2012 (UTC) For starters half of the names still aren't capitalized. I saw sentences that weren't capitalized still. And there were a couple of "i"s that should have been capitalized. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 14:47, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Dear Mr.Zalgopasta, I dont agree with your ban but i will accept it. Also im not naming names but people have also been doing this also. Just to be clear i was stating that RP isn't against the rules of my wiki, and that if they wish to do it they may RP there and not in the CP chat. But being that linking chats is against the rules i linked the whole site, which to my understanding is not against the rules. Thank you for your time. Benjaminthewill123123 (talk) 03:23, August 20, 2012 (UTC)Benjaminthewill123123